<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take a seat back in your clam shell by LudicGuest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559688">take a seat back in your clam shell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicGuest/pseuds/LudicGuest'>LudicGuest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa 65: Gunshot Symphony, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Mythology References, Obsessive Behavior, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, i dont know how to tag lol, intended lowercase, well aint this a fun collection of tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicGuest/pseuds/LudicGuest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kei was tired of her. she was perfect and he knew it but he didn't want to admit it. she might be perfect, but perfect things can't exist, especially not for low-lives like them.</p><p>or, aphrodite doesn't take kindly to being outdone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kei Yoshida &amp; Dake Usotsuki, Kei Yoshida &amp; Tonaka Kiyobashi, Tonaka Kiyobashi &amp; Dake Usotsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take a seat back in your clam shell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyy so if ur reading this im sorry, this is smth for me and my partners fangan (hi erii if you ever see this)</p><p>warnings before we get into it ; kei is very very fucked up and obsessive, neither of us condone his behaviour and we actively shame this kind of shit. also youve seen the tags, you know whats bouta happen, sit back and enjoy</p><p>oh yeah, also title is taken from alrighty aphrodite by peach pit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she was perfect.</p><p>her skin looked like porcelain, with no scars or blemishes. her voice was stern yet melodic, a mixture only someone like her could master. she was intelligent and level-headed, she knew what to do in nearly every situation.</p><p>she was everything that he wasn't.</p><p>kei was tired of seeing her everywhere, her presence alone enough to send him into a cold sweat. she and tonaka were made for each other, and everyone knew it. opposites attract, right?</p><p>gobu was really the one that pushed him to it. he asked kei to help him with something, something that would get kei and tonaka closer together. instructions were simple: bring the baseball bat under his bed and wait in gobu's room, he'd know when to act out the next step.</p><p>and so, when dake made her way into the messy dorm to meet with gobu, he understood why he was here.</p><p>eros left, so aphrodite punished psyche. she beat the girl down and stained the walls with her innards. the goddess broke the princess's body as she lay there gasping, begging for mercy. but her words rang on deaf ears.</p><p>she was everything that he wasn't. and so he tore her apart in the hopes to become her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>